ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Let's Play
Quarter past nine, one kid with golden straight hair and a leather brown jacket made a dunk in the basketball hoop and left his team cheering for him. The coach growled and said, “EVERYONE BE QUIET!” The team came to silence watching the blonde hair kid make another streak in scoring. The kid jumped once more, about to dunk the ball when he tripped and fell on the ground. The coach ran over to the kid, picked him up by his collar and said, “HOW DARE YOU FAIL ME! THIS BETTER NOT HAPPEN AGAIN…” The coach said as he picked up a strange wireless remote control. The kid started getting worried and gasped, “I promise sir! It won’t!!” “It BETTER NOT, GEOFFREY.” The coach said. Then the kid started to get mad and said with a scream, “I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT! MY NAME IS KEOFF!!!” The coach pressed the remote control, electrocuting the entire team. “Every time you and your team of CLONES try and goof off, this is what happens.” The coach grumbled. Keoff stood up, with the basketball under his arm and started to dribble the ball. The other 3 clones started to run, but only got further pain. The coach growled as he went to his gym locker, took out a pack of blue lighted pills, and swallowed three. His arms and chest enlarged as they grew scales looking deep blue. His eyes grew red as he had more of a fiercer mood. His black and green hoodie ripped apart, showing some of his chest. The coach smashed his fist into the locker and roared, “I AM COACH STEAMSTRONG!!!!” About three miles away, Hean was putting his clothes into his drawer unpacking everything since he finally found a house. Hean’s mom walked in, slightly peeking the door open and said, “This may not be the best house, but it is home.” “Yeah. As long as we can figure out what we’re going to do for school and activities.” Hean replied. His mom nodded and whispered, “I just thought that I should tell you that. Carry on, Hean.” His mom said as she shut the door. Soon after unpacking, Hean put away his suitcase and lay on his bed. He turned on the T.V remote, watching the sports channel. Two reporters were sitting down before a great old brown desk, with two coffee mugs that said: I don’t need a mentor. I go solo, so back off before I TROLLO! The reporters seemed to be talking about the fiercest, toughest team in the basketball league. “There you have it, live and in play. The most aggressive vigorous team that America has to offer: The Highwood Clones!” The first reporter said. Hean’s great hazel eyes widely opened like someone enlarging their mouth ready to eat a ''Big Mack, from McDonalds. ''“Wait- but…my basketball team is from Highwood, and we’re the only team in the town…” Hean mumbled. The second reporter pressed play on his remote, and showed videos of the team. It took place at a basketball court, with the coach Steamstrong screaming at the players. The players WERE all clones. Blonde hair, blue eyes, and a white and black jersey. Every one of them. Hean put his hand to his mouth and gasped. ‘This…is the BASKETBALL TEAM?’ Hean thought. The coach was bright blue looking like a half fish-half human hybrid, the players were all clones, and the team was never heard of. ‘HOW IN THE WORLD COULD THIS BE THE TOP TEAM OF THE BASKETBALL LEAGUE IN AMERICA?’ Hean thought. Hean rushed over to his packing bag, pulled out his own team schedule and looked at it. ‘NEXT FRIDAY: HIGHWOOD VS. HIGHWOOD’ it said under the upcoming games category. “It just doesn’t make any sense… the team doesn’t make sense, itself either. It’s like the coach is enslaving a super-powered kid with cloning powers…WAIT! THAT’S IT! IT MUST BE! THE COACH IS USING HIS OWN PLAYER TO MULTIPLY MORE PLAYERS, MAKING A STRONGER TEAM!” Hean yelled. From the other room, Hean’s mom shouted, “Are you alright Hean? I heard coach and cloning…are you okay? Have they planned anything..” “Mom, first of all, it’s okay…I’m playing a videogame! And second, stop listening into my own conversations.” Hean replied. Hean’s mom walked away and mumbled under her breath, “It worries me already that you’re having conversations to yourself!” Hean turned off the T.V, sat on his bed, then grinned. “If the coach can cheat, so can I!” Hean yelled as he tugged his sleeve backward to reveal the metal alien watch he had discovered called the forevtrix. A week later with Hean full of training all week had prepared for the big game. Cheater against cheater. Hean dribbled on his blacktop once more, and shot a perfect hoop into the basketball hoop. Hean packed his bag, said goodbye to his mom, and walked to the basketball court. The court was bright orange, and had a sparkling clean ground inside. The hoop was probably 10 feet high, and on the far right of the court were all the flags in the entire world. Ireland, Scotland, England, Canada, and America. “Sweet. This must be where all the championships are…except…I’m not at a championship match.” Hean mumbled. Coach Steamstrong came bursting out of the locker room doors. “YOU ARE NOW, WIMP!” The coach led the team of clones to the middle circle of the court, where they would do training before the game. “I WANT 20 PUSHUPS, STAT!” The coach yelled at the team of clones. Hean walked over and slapped the coach’s arm. “Hey buddy, you want a team to do well? Stop treating them like slaves, for starters!” The coach slowly turned around, picked up Hean by the collar, and growled, “NO ONE, AND I MEAN NO ONE TALKS TO ME LIKE THAT! YOU HEAR ME?” The coach threw Hean all the way across the court, making Hean slam into the hoop. The coach chuckled. “Hey, I think I found a better way to play basketball!” The coach said, laughing with evil. Steamstrong picked up Hean once more, spun around the court 50 times, and slammed Hean into the basket. “SCORE ONE FOR THE AWESOME!” The coach said proudly. Steamstrong kicked Hean’s face and said with pure evil, “If you think that was tough, just wait until the real game starts.” He laughed. Hean wiped the blood off his face, as Steamstrong went back to making the clones do drills. Hean had a hard time realizing what he was up against: A very tough coach on alien steroids, and a team of slave like clones. ‘Why on Earth did I sign up for basketball…..this is suicide, and there’s proof right in front of me.’ Hean thought. Steamstrong took out his bottle, and poured some more pills into his mouth. His arms pumped again, filling with venom. His jersey started to tear, as his chest became packed with muscle. His pants were literally torn, as his zipper popped open. As a couple of minutes passed by, the announcer went into his private room, and started the game. Hean got up, took off the towel he had on his shoulders, and pulled up his sleeve. “Game time,” Hean grinned. The other team on the right was pressured to max, as they all formed a circle. The coach roared with anger, and sent the team off to start the game. Hean quickly jumped to the side, with the basketball in his hands. He dribbled left and right, twirled across two clones, and dunked the ball in the hoop. The score board lighted up: 1 to 0. Steamstrong stomped on the ground with anger and took another pill. His body enlarged again, as he grew another pair of smaller arms. This time, the clones had the ball. The 1st clone passed it over to the 5th clone, making its way to the hoop. The 6th clone yelled to pass the ball over, as the 5th clone did exactly. The 6th clone zoomed its way across the court seemingly 18 or 19 times, and dunked the ball in the hoop. The scoreboard lighted up again: 1 to 1. Hean hesitated, and then yelled, “Hey ref! These guys cheated! They didn’t earn a point, they abused it!” The coach shrugged and didn’t pay attention. “Oh yeah! I can cheat too!” Hean yelled. The game resumed once more, as Hean slapped down his watch. “SCORCHER!” Hean yelled. Hean had become a flaming hot alien, which was almost an inferno. “Hey guys, is it just me, or did it get hot in here?” Hean laughed. The team continued to run for the ball. “What, bad pun? Sorry.” Hean spun around in a circle forming a flame tornado. It popped out of appearance, and then Hean popped back out, as he dunked the ball into the hoop. “Aw yeah, another point for the Hean man!” Hean yelled. The score board lighted up again: 2 to 1. The coach jumped up and down, roaring like a dinosaur. “NO NO NO!!!! I WILL WIN! ME! ME! ME, ME, ME!” Steamstrong gulped down seemingly 16 pills, and swallowed them. His vanes grew across his body, as the venom went to his head. Hean gasped, “LISTEN TO ME! IF YOU TAKE TOO MUCH PILLS….” “AHHHH!!!!!!!”The coach screamed. Steamstrong became bigger, and bigger and bigger…until…. “NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!” The coach yelled. Steamstrong popped like a balloon, splattering repulsive green liquid everywhere. Hean slapped the green symbol on his flaming orange chest, and became human. The crowd cheered for Hean, as he defeated the coach who had enslaved them for so many years. Then the clones closed their eyes, gripped their fists, and reformed back into one. The single clone had a brown leather jacket, white pants, and blonde hair. The clone walked up to Hean, smiled, and said, “My life shall be ever in your debt, Hean.” “It’s what I do best,” Hean replied. “Playing basketball?” “That, and saving lives. Well, see ya!” Hean replied. Hean was about to approach the front doors, when he saw the clone name Keoff all alone. “Do you have a family, Keoff? To go home to?” Hean asked. Keoff shook his head no. Hean grinned and walked over to Keoff, “I always wanted a brother. Be a part of our family. Help me…fight bad guys.” Keoff grinned and said, “My life is forever in your debt, Hean. Thank you.” Category:Episodes Category:Hean 10 Series